This invention relates to a chair frame, which creates a cantilever seat with individual leg support portions capable of independent motion to provide maximum comfort, while providing support for the material, such as fabric or leather, of the seat and seat back.
Fabric chairs typically provide a fabric seat slung from a chair frame surrounding the periphery of the fabric. This arrangement is often uncomfortable because the seat sags in the middle and cannot provide independent leg support for each leg to correspond to the movement of a person seated on the chair.
Additionally, steel chair frames are typically rigid and unforgiving, and therefore they do not allow for shifting of the users weight, changes in seated posture, or rocking movement of the user.